Build talk:Team - 600/Smite Ooze Pit
New build, new talk page. Tell me what you think Shadow Form Slayer 16:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :why is there qz--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I clearly explained in the usage. To keep Spell Breaker and Shield of Judgment up Shadow Form Slayer 20:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Just fyi, if you dont want to waste your time trying to time Diversion, you can replace it with Ether Nightmare. It kills all 3 Ooze bosses at once. Simply remove Retribution and dont cast the smites on the 600. The downside is that the 600 will most likely die once the 30 little oozes spawn. But it is faster then trying to time Diversion. (you still need to be in range of QZ for the bosses though.) My runs usually take about 23-25 minutes (post nerf) MiaMissesHer600 17:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :ether nightmare was nerfed to 25 seconds. you would be better off with cop, except you would replace pi with calculated risk--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i have tested this build and i have some questions about this build and run: firstly no vb?;then qz makes us spend more energy for having perma sb and perma soj but in fact you just need 2sb so a bonder one and yours and the 2nd soj would be useless (only for few seconds). Moreover with qz you shouldn't need a sup protection rune. and i suggest in variation (main line) having a sb bonder instead of the ranger (micro him and make him cast sb before fight and before a boss dies)with succor,essence bond, sb, and "make haste" for exemple so the 600 could have more bonds on him e.g SOH. with no qz you spend less energy so the 600 can have LOD instead of essence bond for more damage. then about the run: the route on the map makes me go , after killing gloop, through 2 incubi: any explication? for timing with divertion it's quit simple: target a boss and as soon as he looses life cast divertion on him then he does absorbtion and as soon as he looses life just cast PI and have sb from bonder / QZ up when a boss dies.--Kebabs42 13:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :So, I see a lot of tags, but I need you to help figure them out. First of all, the ranger is there to help in several things. Since almost every single creature in the Ooze Pit is an Ooze (I wonder why, :P), Edge of Extinction helps to kill in a range of earshot and even something further. QZ makes you, what you told about the bonder, have you keep up SB, without having the need of a hero casting it, who can now almost keep safely out of distance. Thereby, you lose the effect of having additional damage from SoJ. Above that, the knock-down is a guarantee that you may cast Holy Wrath, without gaining the aggro. Also, it is a way more effective way, and also, after the changes in the 600-world, a standard. LoD is then not as effective as you think. Yes, you can find some treasures, but they contain almost nothing. Also, leechers can bring those then. A bonder, (I search in the text here for some points to help you), is originally someone who protects you. A smite (600/Smite), is a smiting bonder. Ow yeah, I saw the extra energy, as a 600 monk, you should neither overcast, nor should you get out of energy then (delibating shots, etc. are not included here, so there is no point in explaining that). After killing Gloop, I think there is a problem in the map, some points also mean returning points. So you have to run back, not onwards. The last line I see, I know ;). Shadow Form Slayer 14:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Note, there is a pre-nerf video to show your way to go. Anyway, what I wanted to add, if you could have a look at 600/Smite Arachni, and ask if you could vet it to get it out of testing. Shadow Form Slayer 14:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC)